


When You're Gone

by DropAfterDrop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropAfterDrop/pseuds/DropAfterDrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis shut his eyes closed to keeping tears inside, tugging to Liam’s hoodie he gave him when they were on The X Factor. He was really proud of Liam, but he really didn’t want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

Liam was packing his clothes in his luggage, in his room. Suddenly, he heard someone storming in the house and running up the stairs panting. He stopped packing and froze, scared, wondering who it could be, then jumped as Louis entered his room.  
“Louis?” he said, glancing at his friend.  
“I CAME AS SOON AS I COULD,” Louis replied, holding his friend really close. Liam sighed, already nostalgic.  
“I’ll miss you…”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were going away, Li…” Liam pulled away, closing his eyes in desperation. “I’m your best friend… Am I still your best friend?”  
“Louis it’s -”  
“Ha-have I d-done anything wrong?”  
“No, Louis, please -”  
“Did I m-make any mistake? I-it’s because of the, the Barcelone thing, isn’t it? I, I’m sorry, Liam, I swear I -”  
“Louis, no,” Liam sighed, looking down, the back at the older lad. “I honestly thought you knew.”  
“H-how could I possibly know, Li?” Louis’ eyes were getting wet from tears. “I-I couldn’t contact anyone when I was in Barcelone, I still don’t even know where and why you’re going, Zz, z, Zayn called me this morning to tell me, and I like, I like speeded up here, and, and, and Liam, why?”  
Louis’ cracking tone of voice made Liam’s stomach clutch up. He hated the situation he was in with a passion. Yes, he wanted to go shoot that movie, but at the same time, he did not want to leave Louis.  
For anything in the world.

“Liam…” Louis hugged Liam again, nuzzling his face in the crook of his mate’s neck. “Why are you going?”  
Liam wrapped his arms around Louis, tightly gripping to his shirt, but making sure he doesn’t hurt Louis.  
“Remember, the movie I’ve been requested to be in…”  
“You accepted to do the, the audition thing?”  
“Yeah… and I’ve got the role.”

Louis shut his eyes closed to keeping tears inside, tugging to Liam’s hoodie he gave him when they were on The X Factor. He was really proud of Liam, but he really didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to react. He was supposed to be happy for Liam, but he was destroyed by the fact it meant he had to go on the other side of the Atlantic for months.  
For months.  
Months.  
Months.  
Months without Liam.  
“I-I’m so proud of you Liam… it… it’s just… that-”  
“Either I do want to leave you, Louis.”  
“What’m I gonna do when you’re gone?”

“Well, you have Zayn, and Niall, and Harry, and – yeah, why don’t you spend time with Harry? It’s a great occasion for you two to do stuff together, just l-like… with… Stan… a-and Josh, an-d…”  
Louis pulled away and his eyed widened in shock from seeing Liam weeping softly.  
“LIAM!” he said, holding him even closer than before, rubbing his back. “It’s okay… shhh… try seeing the good side too. See, you’re going to California, you’re going to meet lots of new people, make new friends, explore the state more, make new memories, and you know, we’ll stay in contact, via Twitter and stuff. O-okay, it’s not like… l-like real life… b-but...”  
Louis broke down in tears with Liam.  
“I’ll m-miss you, Liam…”  
“A-and so w-will I.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis was at his mother’s house, watching TV with Niall, Phoebe and Charlotte. It was just a regular movie, but after a few scene, two people start kissing.  
“Uh-oh, shit, Phoebe, don’t watch this.” Niall covered the eyes of the little girl sitting on his lap.  
“It’s okay Niall,” laughs Charlotte, “They’re only kissing.”  
“You said a mean word, Ni,” scolded Phoebe.  
“Oopsie.” Niall covered his mouth.  
“Guys,” sighed Louis on his nerves, “Can we just focus on the TV?”  
“Louis, what’s wrong?” asked Jay, his mother.  
“I don’t even know.”

On these words, Louis left. Charlotte and Phoebe exchanged looks, Jay and Niall did the same. The two young girls just shrugged and turned back to the TV, but Jay was still confused about it. Niall stood up, gestured her to follow him to the kitchen. Once he was sure Charlotte and Phoebe couldn’t hear, he explained her what he thought could irritate Louis.

“I think he’s upset about Liam being away.”  
“What?” said Jay, puzzled. “Liam is away? Where is he?”  
“He’s shooting a movie in Los Angeles, Louis didn’t tell you about it? Well, I understand he would avoid talking about this.”  
“Oh… I see. That must explain so many things. He looks so upset.”  
“Well, you know as well as I do that Louis and Liam are really close to each other.”  
“Yeah… well what should we do?”

 

Louis was lying in his bed when he heard a knock at the door.  
“Louis, it’s mom and Niall,” said Jay. “Let us in?”  
“Come in,” Louis sighed.  
“We understand what could make you that upset,” said the Irish lad walking in with Lou’s mother.  
“No, I don’t think you do. I don’t think you can.”  
“Louis,” Jay sighed, sitting on his bed and patting his back, “I know you’re upset about Liam being away, but...”

Louis didn’t listen to the rest of his mother’s phrase. He was stuck in his own world. He was thinking of Liam. About being with Liam. Holding Liam’s hand. Kissing Liam.

 

KISSING LIAM?

No, actually, it’s wasn’t the first time Louis caught himself thinking of kissing his younger friend. He liked that thought, but hated it at the same time, because he didn’t know what it really meant.

“… Louis, I’m talking to you.” Jay snaps her fingers in front of her son’s eyes, making him blink.  
“I-I’m sorry… I just…” Louis sighed, and Niall sat by his bed, looking down at him.  
“You just what?” he asked.  
“I… I’m not sure I should… tell you about that.”  
“It’s your choice bro, but if you feel like you need to let it out, we’re here and we could listen, and give you tips, and stuff…”  
“What Niall is trying to say,” adds Jay, “Is that we’re here to help no matter what. Right, Niall?”  
“Yes. And we won’t judge you.”  
Louis sighed. “Alright… how am I supposed to explain this… It’s a little, hum, awkward.”  
“Just go right ahead,” say Niall, “I swear, we’re not here to judge you.”  
“Alright, so the thing is… I’m trying not to think about Liam, because…”  
Louis sighs. Jay and Niall gestures him to keep going.  
“… because I always end up imagining myself… kissing him.”  
“Oh, I see,” says his mom.  
“But the real problem is… I don’t know what it means… is it just a normal fantasy? Or does it mean something else? I mean, yes, I sort of feel… attracted… towards Liam… but I really don’t know.”  
“This, bro, is a thing only you would know,” says Niall. “We’re not in your mind.”  
“Yeah. You just have to think about it wisely.”  
“Ask yourself questions.”  
“Thanks guys,” says Louis, as his mother and his friend hug him.  
“Anytime,” says Niall.  
“Do you want us to leave you alone to think?”  
Louis bit his lip, nodding. The two others just smiles and left the room quietly, closing the door behind.

Louis started to think about Liam. The more he thought about him, the more he felt the urge to see him, to talk to him, to touch him, to hug him, to kiss him, to hold his hand and not being ready to let go, to be with him.

Louis got his fact straight – well, not really straight.  
He likes Liam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“… then I realized I was lost and just turning around Disneyland, because I knew I already passed the Muppet thing...”  
Liam could hear Louis bursting out laughing through his phone. “Liam, didn’t you get lost there, like, six times?”  
“… yes, yes I did.”  
There’s been a short silence before the two of them start giggling together.  
Louis stopped laughing and sighed. “God… I miss you…”  
“Me too… can’t wait to see you tonight…”  
“Yeah, me t- Wait, did you say tonight?”  
“… yeah?”  
“PAYNER? YOU’RE COMING BACK TODAY?”  
“Hum, yeah? I’m on my way, right now.”  
“AND I DIDN’T KNOW?”  
“I honestly thought you knew.”  
Tears were flowing down the older boy’s face. He’s never been that excited since the X Factor.  
After almost half a year, Liam was coming home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis had been waiting on the porch during seven consecutive hours since 4 p.m. without eating, drinking, or sleeping – he was starving, thirsty and sleepy – but he was so excited about Liam finally coming back home that he forgot about it.  
A taxi goes by. Louis slowly stares at it. It stops in front of the house, making thousands of butterflies erupt in the bottom of his stomach.  
The door opened; it was Liam.  
Louis automatically started to cry. He ran up to Liam at the second the taxi was gone. He jumped in his arms.  
“LIAM, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA -”  
“NO, I MISSED YOU MORE -”  
“I DOUBT THAT LIAM, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH -”  
“I LOVE YOU TOO YOU WEIRDO -”  
“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU LI -”  
“Then why don’t you shut up and just make a move, you idiot, like this?”

Liam leaned in, closing his eyes, and crashed his lips on his mate’s. Louis kissed back, holding Liam’s waist, enjoying every second of it.  
Liam pulled away, then hugged Louis again, breathing into his neck.  
“I love you so much, Louis.”  
“I love you too… hey, why don’t we just go inside, eat something, and you tell me about that movie?”  
“Sure,” replied Liam, holding his new boyfriend’s soft hands. “Let’s go in.”


End file.
